another broken star in the moonlight
by jazziaskedalexandria
Summary: Kaitlynn and gray or is it Kaitlynn and laxus?
1. Chapter 1

Sukami Wakanama was fighting the almighty Zeref but died while trying, little Kaitlynn watched all of this go on from hiding and she swore an oath that one day she would join a guild and gain enough strengh to defeat Zeref and venge her fathers death.

Kaitlynn woke up to her alarm and realised to day was the day, she decided to join fairytail one of Magnolias most powerful and strongest guilds. so she got changed into her blue tank top and black short shorts and headed out on her way to the train station to get to the guild. she was almost half way there and ready to give up when she stumbled across to girls walking on the path Kaitlynn was currently walking on, they looked awfully familiar but Kaitlynn couldnt think of how, she decided to introduce herself and ask for help, they politely introduced themselves as Erza and Lucy, Kaitlynn smiled and then she realised who they were, they were Erza and Lucy from the famous fairytail guild so she took the chance and asked if they would take her in, Erza hesitated for a second but it seemed like Lucy convinced her somehow.

the three girls continued on their walk back to fairytail and once they reached there Erza pushed open the door and they all barged in, to reveal Gray and Natsu fighting once again. Erza just sighed but Lucy just had to shout out, "will you guys just stop it for once! we have a new recruit!" they suddenly stopped and looked Kaitlynns way, in fact everyone did, and all Kaitlynn did was wave and smile, causing Laxus to chuckle and question his existence. Gray walked up to Kaitlynn and took her hand, leading her to the master, Kaitlynn didnt know whether to be scared or to be happy so she just continued to smile.

Gray and Kaitlynn finally reached the bar where master Makarov and Mirajane were sitting, Gray introduced Kaitlynn as the hopefully new recruit that Lucy and Erza brought in, they both had a surprised look on their face when they heard that Erza was a part of this and instantly shooed Gray away beckoning for Kaitlynn to come closer, Kaitlynn did so and the master asked, " so dear, what might your ability be?" she shyly smiled and put her hand out flat and her other in a fist on top and beckoned her ice power to come, after all she did have the ability to freeze anything and with her technique on ice-making she knew how to summon upon animate ice objects to use in fights. master makarov and mirijane both were surprised and instantly agreed on letting Kaitlynn join, on the condition that she joined Erzas team along with Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray.

kaitlynn didnt worry about the condition she was just filled with joy that she was actually in a guild, the fairytail guild to be exact, this was her chance to finally venge her fathers death and defeat zeref once and for all. she walked over to where erza and lucy were standing and said hey, only to realise that next to her stood an undressed gray, she quickly covered her eyes and heard lucy shout at gray to put some clothes on, kaitlynn swore she heard gray gasp like he didnt even notice they were off, but that couldnt be possible, you had to know if you were taking your own clothes off wouldnt you? well then again thats fairytail for you, full of strange things happening, and kaitlynn realsied she would have to get used to that.


	2. Chapter 2

kaitlynn walked over to the job board to have a look at the jobs to take and laxus came over chuckling, she looked at him with a questioning glance and he just laughed some more, she quickly snarled and looked away leaving laxus a bit annoyed, he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the closest wall and growled, "you obviously dont know how things work around here cause your new but i rule this place and you have no right to snarl at me, now leave my sight before your neck wont be the only thing im hurting" she whimpered an ok and stumbled over to lucy, erza grabbed her right as she was about to fall to the ground and picked her up bridal style as she fainted, meanwhile laxus was about to walk up the stairs to the second floor, so erza quickly handed kaitlynn to gray and chased after laxus. nobody hurts a fellow guild member and gets away with it.

gray decided to carry kaitlynn down to the basement so they will be alone and in quiet, away from all that drunken chaos, and laid her down on a couch. soon after kaitlyn began to sturr, gray quickly ran to her side and she gasped and hugged gray, gray was astonished but soon hugged back and they stood like that for atleast to miutes, until natsu came down and coughed. gray snarled and let go of kaitlynn, slowly walking over to natsu, he was straining himself so muh trying not to attack natsu for kaitlynns sake, he was about to give up when erza came strutting down the stairs and demanded to check on kaitlynn, being as scared as he was natsu quickly pointed to her and ran up stairs, lucy soonly came down after and decided that the girls should have a sleepover so that kaitlynn can stay safe from laxus.

later that night, the girls had just finished their showers, and started to learn a bit about eachother, they learnt eachothers powers and stories on how they had joined the guild and why, both lucy and erza were impressed by kaitlynns story and encouraged her, they soon heard a knock on the door and lucy ran up to open it, when she opened she came to face gray, confused she asked, "since when do you knock on my door and not just sneak in?" he chuckled and replied, "since our lovely kaitlyn decided to join you" lucy started to catch on with his feelings and decided to let him stay for extra protection, luckily erza wasnt that angry, soon after lucy and erza fell asleep leaving only gray and kaitlynn awake.

gray moved closer to kaitlynn and hugged her, a small smile formed on her lips so she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, gray being the man he is grabbed her chin and lifted it up carefully and kissed her on the lips, they were about to go into a full makeout session when erza mumbled, "guys, would you please stop kissing i am not asleep but i would god damn like some!" kaitlynn blushed, embarrassed, and quickly hugged gray then lyed down to go to sleep, she was shivering though, gray must of noticed because not long after he layed down next to her and put his arm around her whispering goodnight into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

kaitlynn woke up and felt a warm arm around her waist, she nearly panicked but she remembered that it was just gray, she smiled softly as she remembered last night, does this mean that they are something? she would have to ask him later on when they were alone. erza was up so kaitlynn slipped out of grays arms and got up to talk to erza, she politely asked erza if she would not say a word about last night and erza just smiled and nodded.

kaitlynn suddenly felt arms arouind her waist again and she quickly turned around, gray chuckled and hugged her, lucy was up by now and was smiling at them. there was a knock at the door so lucy ran to it, only to realise it was master makarov, lucy gasped and they all rushed to the door, master was holding a paper from the magic council, about damage that natsu had caused, everyone groaned except kaitlynn who had a questioned look.

gray explained with an annoyed look on his face, "natsu has a habit for breaking things" kaitlynn giggled and nodded then skipped back inside to get changed. kaitlynn got changed into a short blue dress with ruffles at the bottom and black stockings. she walked out of the bathroom and faced gray, gray had his mouth wide open and was staring at kaitlynn, once again kaitlynn laughed ad walked over to gray, they hugged for a bit until gray moved away from the hug and grabbed kaitlynns hand. he explained to everyone that they were just going for a walk and lead kaitlynn to the gardens behind lucy's place. they finally stopped reaching a park bench and they sat down, kaitlynn looked at gray with a confused face so he decided the time was now to explain, "uhm, so, i am not usually this lovey dovey but, well, i havent knwon you for long, but would you.. go out with me?" kaitlynn giggled at his unusual shyness and nodded. a huge smile formed on grays lips and he leaned in closer to kaitlynn, once again they kissed for what seemed like forever until someone coughed.

gray and kaitlynn broke from the kiss and looked towards where the cough was, it was juvia, gray sighed and politely asked her what was going on, instead of answering she used her powers to seal kaitlynn in a ball of water, kaitlynn could see everything going on but couldnt hear it, she saw gray use his power to push juvia away, releasing kaitlynn from the water jail. soon after though came two guys which quickly trapped kaitlynn and gray in a electric force hold, both of them tried to get free but couldnt because the trap was slowly draining their power.


	4. Chapter 4

kaitlynn and gray had been gone for a while now, so lucy and erza decided to go check on them, as they walked behind lucy's place they spotted to unusual guys holding kaitlynn and gray captive, erza straight away changed into her black wing armour and attacked the two guys. lucy not wanting to feel left out pulled out her virgo key and brought out the maiden. lucy told virgo to punish the two guys and erza stepped back to go and save kaitlynn and gray, gray was way past angry now and was trying to get out of the force hold causing it to drain his powers faster, kaitlynn however gave up and was just staying still, meaning she was still pretty powerful.

eventually the guys spell wore off and kaitlynn and gray were free, kaitlynn jumped down happily however gray fell to the ground being very weak, kaitlynn, erza and lucy quickly rushed to his side and helped him up, taking him back to lucys to rest. later on natsu and happy dropped by and begged for everyone to go to the guild, so gray got up from his slumber being fully restored, and they made their way to fairytail. once they got there they were greated by a room full of drunken mages.

laxus looked down at the door hearing someone enter, only to see it was natsu,happy,erza,gray,lucy and the new girl kaitlynn. he noticed they hadn't seen him yet so he took the time to check kaitlynn out, he hadn't really looked at her properly yet and now that he had he realised she was actually really pretty, with her long black hair and amazing body figure, but what was this, kaitlynn and gray were holding hands, laxus noticing this made him feel so angry and full of something he has never felt before, could it be jealousy? no it cant be, surely not, the great laxus doesnt get jealous.

mirajane must of noticed he was looking because she came up and said something, laxus didnt quite hear it so he growled, "what was that, princess?" mirajane sighed and repeated, "i said, you need to loosen up a bit, if you want any chance of getting a girl, especially her, kaitlynn is one special girl and if you want her you have to be nice and maybe not try to strangle her to death, maybe do something sweet like give her a rose or something. just try to be less tough every once in a while" laxus sighed, knowing mirajane was right, how could he even put his hands around her neck in the first place, wait what was he talking about he hates her.

or maybe he actually does like her long luscious black hair, or her figue or maybe just her attitude entirely, but he did know that mira was right and he did need to loosen up. he nodded to mirajane and sighed, " do you know where i can get a fairytail necklace?" she giggled and smiled then gave him directions to the closest magic shop with fairytail merchandise. he quickly marched down the stairs causing everyone to gasp, and for gray to pull kaitlynn behind his back, laxus looked over to kaitlynn with sad eyes and kaitlynn swore he saw her smile, not a sadistic smile either, but a sweet and kind 'im sorry' smile.


	5. Chapter 5

kaitlynn was pacing back and fourth in her room that master makarov set up for her, she was confused on why laxus looked at her like that, did he have a sudden change of heart or something. "UGH!" she shouts, giving up as she realises that she doesnt have time for guys as she joined the guild to get stronger. kaitlynn decided to go to the guild and look for a job, when she got there the place was deserted, the only people there were mirajane, gildarts and laxus. apparently it was an s-class meeting but erza was out on a mission with natsu, gray and lucy. she quickly walked over to the job board to look it over trying to figure out what one to take, she sudenly heard laxus shout, "hey! you! the new girl, kaitlynn?" kaitlynn turned to face him and he had a smile on his face, she sighed and replied, "what?" in an annoyed voice.

laxus just chuckled and explained his plan, "well, i was thinking, and i'd like to say sorry for what i did to you, i guess i just wasnt ready for another person who could potentially steal my fame, but to make it up to you, i was thinking, would you like to go out for dinner with me?" kaitlynn gasped and put her hand over her mouth, she didnt know how to react, just over 24hours ago he hated her guts, but while deciding she looked at him, she started to smile and couldnt hold it back, she looked up into his eyes and their eyes locked for about a minute when she finally decided to say yes, "uh, well i guess i accept your apology and well i shall also accept your offer for dinner", laxus smiled and replied, "thats great, now meet here tonight" kaitlynn smiled and nodded then headed home to get changed.

kaitlynn got home and got changed into a blue sparkly dress, she couldnt stop smiling as she curled her hair and did her makeup, when she was done it was almost time to go, so she started to walk to the guild, kaitlynn got to the guild and decided to sit outside and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

kaitlynn was waiting out the front of the guild for laxus to come and pick her up, gray and the others still arent back from their mission yet so she didnt have any plans. laxus walks over to kaitlynn with a blindfold exoplaining to her, "well to make this place special its gonna be a surprise" she giggled and took the blindfold puting it over her eyes. laxus took her hand and led her to the place they were going,a deserted garden of roses and with dinner set up on a small wooden table. they suddenly stopped and laxus removed the blindfold.

kaitlynn instantly gasped as she saw the beautiful garden, laxus interrupted her by getting her to sit down at the table, he couldnt believe it, he was actually smiling, maybe she was the one. after eating dinner laxus grabbed kaitlynns hands and said to her, "ui know you havent forgiven me for doing what i did, so to prove i am sorry i have gotten this for you". he reached into his pocket and brought out a small purple velvet box with a fairytail sign on it, kaitlynn gasped but opened the box.

as she opened the box it revealed a flawless silver necklace with a fairytail charm on it, the sign on the charm was also purple and engraved in the back was ' i will always have a place in my heart for you - laxus' once again kaitlynn gasped but she undid the latch on the necklace and put it around her neck. laxus smiled again and leaned into kiss her, lots was going on through kaitlynns mind as laxus kissed her, she suddenly realised she does like him and kissed back.

when suddenly kaitlynn remembers she loves gray she quickly pulls away with an apologetic look in her eyes and asks him to take her home. he does as she asks only to leave her at her house then go back to the garden to think over what justr happened. she pulled away and sacted like nothing happened but then again she is still with gray, laxus knew if he wanted her he was going to have to do somethuing about them two.

kaitlynn laid in bed thinking of what just happened also, holding the necklace he gave her in her hands and crying, she betrayed gray what was she going to do. kaitlynn fell asleep with tears in her eyes and the necklace in her hands with only the slow humming of crickets outside and the rich smell of roses in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlynn woke up in the morning only to feel an arm around her waist, she looked to her left and saw gray, and he must have come back last night and snuck in to surprise me. A small smile formed on her lips, only to disappear a few seconds later when she realized what happened last night. she sighed loudly, unfortunately causing gray to wake up, "good morning beautiful" she then giggled and pushed him out of the bed telling him to go so she could get changed, he chuckled but obeyed and left the room. Kaitlynn sighed and looked down at her necklace; she couldn't get rid of it because she still had feelings for Laxus but gray could never know, she loved them both but didn't want to ruin anything.

Kaitlynn got changed into a short blue skirt and a baby blue lace corset, she walked out of the room and into where gray was, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the guild. As they walked in Kaitlynn was greeted by Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza all running up to her. She smiled and hugged them all, but when she hugged Natsu he snarled, she backed away and gray asked Natsu why he snarled, Natsu explained he smelt Laxus on her. Gray instantly looked up to the second floor where Laxus was sitting, Laxus was smiling sadistically. "What did he do Kaitlynn?" he asked, "nothing." she replied quickly. "No I am serious Kaitlynn" gray kept insisting. "It was nothing Natsu must have made a mistake" Kaitlynn replied but Gajeel interrupted, "no cause I smelt it to" gray looked a bit upset but also angry and said, "Kaitlynn what did he do?"

"Why don't you god damn ask him yourself!" Kaitlynn replies shakily, "oh and we are over gray, if you really loved me you would believe me the first time!" and Kaitlynn ran off to her house crying her heart out.

Half way there she bumps into someone; "sorry" she quickly says then looks up realizing it was Laxus. "Don't worry Hun, everything will be okay" then Laxus hugs Kaitlynn while Kaitlynn cries. Laxus takes Kaitlynn to her house and then leans down; he kisses her softly on the lips then leaves. As Kaitlynn walks in she goes to take her shirt of so she can just relax, when she realizes Levy was sitting there. "love, I know you love me but there is no reason to strip" Kaitlynn giggles but frowns, levy pats the spot next to her, beckoning Kaitlynn to sit down, Kaitlynn does so and automatically falls into Levy's arms crying again. "Don't worry, as long as you have me and Laxus and the others you don't need Gray, he was an arse anyway." Kaitlynn starts to smile and agrees, she wipes the tears from her eyes, "your right, promise you will always be here for me?" Levy nods and strokes Kaitlynn's cheek, Kaitlynn yawns and slowly her eyelids close. Soon after, Kaitlynn is asleep on Levy's lap, so Levy moves her into bed and covers her, she then decided to leave and go back to the guild. Leaving Kaitlynn fast asleep dreaming about Laxus.


	8. Chapter 8

Gray had no idea what to do, he was heartbroken, a girl has never cheated on him, the fact that it was with Laxus just makes it worse. Natsu walks over to Gray and pats him on the back, "it'll be okay mate, you'll find someone else, and what about Cana she's pretty." "Yeah you're right", Gray replied when suddenly the guild doors opened, in came Levy and Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn was smiling widely like nothing happened which made gray even worse, causing him to storm out of the guild pushing past Levy. Laxus came down the stairs with a smirk on his face and Natsu screamed out, "what you smirking at! Dude, that's just cruel to do that!" Laxus obviously didn't listen as he just walked over to Kaitlynn and embraced her with a hug. Cana suddenly bolts out of the door, causing everyone to look, Natsu, Erza and Mirajane quickly follow.

'no one would care' was the only thing that ran through gray's mind as he jumped off the roof of the guild, the sound of his guild members screams was the only sound he could hear. He hit the ground and the last thing he saw was the eyes of Cana as he closed his eyes and his life flashed before him.

Everyone cried as Cana and Elfman took gray away, Cana never cried but a tear fell and she realized it was too late, Juvia suddenly came up running, she let out a shrill scream as she realized in their arms was her gray. She calmly walked over to Kaitlynn then punched her in the stomach causing Kaitlynn to fall over; Juvia then kicked her in the stomach before she was being pulled back by Natsu. "I know you hate her because of gray but killing her isn't going to fix anything." Juvia then broke down as Laxus ran over and picked up Kaitlynn in his arms.

Erza, Lucy, levy and Mira were crying out not knowing what to do. Master Makarov runs out and sees gray, "what the hell happened!?" no one answered they just looked up at the roof. Makarov gasped and ran to see what was wrong with Kaitlynn.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day of gray's funeral, everyone was seated on the black fold out chairs, all dressed in black with tears down their cheeks, the coffin was at the front underneath the large statue of gray, black and red roses surrounded his coffin and the music of 'the 1975' was playing quietly.

Erza stood up first and walked to the statue to start the ceremony, "as you all know gray fullbuster was our fellow guild member but he was also our friend, our family, even though he was ignorant and idiotic he was also sweet and serious when he had to be, he saved lives and I refuse to remember him for his bad decisions, as the good decisions over ruled the bad ones, I would like to sing a song in remembrance of gray"

The music started up and Erza started to sing,

"I don't do yoga, never tried Pilates, Not many people want me at their parties,

Trying to find my place, some place"

Erza sang the song with sorrow in her eyes, the last few words of the song blurted out,

"Maybe something's wrong with me, Whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh, and I am free."

By now everyone was in full blasted tears but they clapped for her and Erza finished her speech,

"Now he is free from all the hurt anyone has given him, I would like to now call up Cana"

Cana slowly walked up to the statue and cleared her throat, "I have known gray for a long time, and we may not have been that close but I still loved him, I never had the chance to actually tell him that as he..." Cana paused for a second as fresh tears fell, "passed, but now as Erza said, he is free, just remember guys, remember all the good things, like how he saved lives or how he always took his clothes off" stopping to let out a small giggle, "Kaitlynn, you requested to come up next?"

Cana stepped down and back to her seat, passing Kaitlynn as she walked up, "yes, everyone knows what happened between us, it was an honest mistake, I spent the night hanging out with Laxus as friends but the next day Gajeel and Natsu smelled him on me, which would be normal as we hugged before I went to bed, but the reason it didn't last is because he didn't believe me when I told him the truth." She paused to take a breath, "but I never meant for him to get upset so much, too... do this" natsu suddenly jumped up shouting, "liar! How can you say that you whore, I smelt Laxus on your breath, you kissed that son of a bitch!" everyone gasped and turned back to Kaitlynn glaring, "is that true, Kaitlynn?" Erza questioned. "Yes" Kaitlynn replied then ran down the isle and reached the doors, "I was trying to be a nice friend and he kissed me, how was I supposed to tell gray that huh!?" and she pushed out of the doors and ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

Master Makarov walked up to the statue, "this concludes the ceremony as I don't believe anyone is in the right mind to continue, rest in peace gray fullbuster and you shall forever remain in our hearts" everyone agreed and repeated, "rest in peace gray fullbuster" then Elfman closed the casket and carried it over to the hole, Mirajane helped him put the dirt back in as everyone else started cleaning up or went back to the guild for a drink.

Kaitlynn sat in her room crying and twisting the necklace Laxus gave her. She laid down in her bed and rolled over; she smelt Gray on her pillow and cried even more. She then screamed into the pillow letting all the pain come out, suddenly Laxus was in the room, by her side, "leave me alone Laxus, if it wasn't for you gray would still be here" and she ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She dug through the top drawer and found her razor, she broke it so there was only the blade and she dragged it across her wrist, blood poured out and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the bath.

Laxus heard a huge bang in the bathroom right after Kaitlynn walked in, he decided to just push the door down, when he did so, he found Kaitlynn on the floor eyes closed and her wrist and head pouring out with blood, he reached over to her neck to check her pulse, there was none, he just sat there knowing there was no point in getting help, she was long gone, so instead he looked around and found the blade In her hand, he picked it up and..


	11. Chapter 11

Laxus put the blade in the bin and dug through the drawers, he found some bandages and a cloth, he bandaged up her arm and her head then picked her up and carried her into her room laying her on her bed, he then grabbed the cloth and cleaned the area around the bandages that were still covered in blood. He picked her up again and walked out the door, taking her to the guild, he got to the guild and everyone rushed at her, "I found her in her bathroom like this" laxus explained,Erza gasped and started crying again natsu rushed over and wrapped his arms around Erza, comforting her.

Everyone realized what happened and broke down, including Makarov, everyone was dying off. The guild was ruined without their strongest members they were almost weak, being broken just made things a lot worse. They moved Kaitlynn into a casket and closed it for the night; after all they had to get a statue first. Everyone went home for the night in tears.

a/n:

sadly this is the last chapter, the next page is the epilogue, I hope you liked it as much as I did, please lave some feedback. c:


	12. epilogue

They had the funeral for Kaitlynn the next day and then everything started to go back to normal, they went on missions and saved lives, Natsu still wrecked buildings but the magic council let him off as he was still grieving.

Natsu and Erza stayed together, Juvia got kicked out of the guild for what she did to Kaitlynn, however Laxus was much nicer and everyone could communicate with him, those deaths changed the guild, they no longer had fights instead they became closer.

a/n:

this is a goodbye to absitm. xoxoxox


End file.
